The Maid Of Wayne Manor
by Whispering Kage
Summary: She had been the Wayne's maid for as long as Alfred had been their butler. She had been there when Bruce had been born, when he had lost his family, and when he had become the batman. She would always be there for him and Alfred. Now if only they would stop trying to coddle her. She was more than capable of taking care of herself and them.


**The Maid Of Wayne Manor**

**Pairing: Kagome/(younger)Alfred Pennyworth**

**Summary: She had been the Wayne's maid for as long as Alfred had been their butler. She had been there when Bruce had been born, when he had lost his family, and when he had become the batman. She would always be there for him and Alfred. Now if only they would stop trying to coddle her. She was more than capable of taking care of herself and them.**

* * *

Bright blue eyes shined with happiness as the young boy giggled and clapped his hands. Wayne manor had come to life with the birth of young master Bruce. With his birth the manor had a breath of fresh air, and she loved it.

She had been the live in maid since for two years, along with the live in butler Alfred Pennyworth. The Wayne's were a nice couple, young and in love, then again at the age of twenty five she herself was young just not so in love. The couple was hard working, not letting their wealth get to their heads like so many others.

She enjoyed her job, yet the large manor was so lonely. Mater Wayne was usually off working hard to support his wife. She herself was usually out making social calls to help her husband expand Wayne enterprises. Alfred was always off doing his butler duties, all work and no play.

Which left her with a lot of free time, with her employers almost never home that didn't give her much to pick up after. So she instead used her free time to read and learn about things other than being a maid.

Before becoming a maid she had tired medical school, she had been succeeding in it but at the sudden and tragic death of her mother she had to drop out to support her younger brother. Long story short? She took whatever job he could find so long as it paid the bills.

He was now in college, funded by the Waynes, and she was able to relax. She had become the Wayne's maid after stumbling upon master Wayne roughed up in an alley of Japan. He had been trying to maximize the outreach of his company and had fallen prey to some thugs.

Feeling bad for the man she had brought him home to her one bedroom apartment and patched him up. Thankfully he spoke Japanese and they were able to chat about their lives throughout the night.

They had become great friends and he had offered her a job in Gotham city, one that would pay well and give her a place to live. He also offered to sponsor her brother back home in Japan. She was reluctant to leave her baby brother behind but he had already moved in with a close childhood friend, he was moving on with his life, so with a saddened heart she had agreed.

She still kept in touch with her brother and the Wayne's often flew him in for holidays, she loved her job and her employers immensely and would do whatever they asked of her and then some.  
So as she sat there spoon feeding master Bruce she couldn't help but to fall even more in love with the small child. Only one year old and already he had won over her heart. She would love him like he was her own, he would have a happy childhood full of love from his parents and everyone else around him.

"You're going to spoil young master Bruce." She rolled her eyes at the male voice and turned to her co worker. There stood Alfred Pennyworth, tall, handsome and dashing in his butler uniform. Thick black locks kept in a clean haircut, his bangs dusting over black brows which sat over dark brown eyes. He was a looker, she would give him that but he was so...old. An old man in a young man's body.

"Oh hush, you know you dote on him to." It was true, he adored the young master and when his parents were busy with work or fancy functions they often took care of the young boy. They were his second set of parents, as master Wayne often joked. The mistress tried her best to be with her son yet high society took up most of her time.

The drawbacks of being a blue blood.

Alfred merely shook his head a small smile of his face as he watched Kagome play here comes the airplane with the small laughing child. Both were dear to his heart yet he would never cross that professional line, he came from a long line of butlers and had to uphold the Pennyworth name.

Yet he could still enjoy the peaceful times like this.  
**  
**

* * *

**AN: So, I was looking through the many ideas and plunnies that I have and was like, hmm. This one, I LIKE IT! So I hope you guys like it was well! I don't have to work until four so I thought I would try and work on some fics since I've been slacking. X3 I hope you guys enjoy!**


End file.
